Way of the Spider
by Death's Insanity
Summary: After the Forbidden Scroll incident, the Kyubi is tired of having a weak container. So he makes a deal for the betterment of Naruto. Second story for brownphantoms bloodline chanllange
1. The legend begins

Naruto is currently lying on his bed and stared at his ceiling thinking all that has happened in the last 24 hours. After several minutes he decided to get some sleep and think on it some more tomorrow. Naruto closed his eyes, but after several moments the sound of dripping water caused him to open his eyes. He expected to see the site of his bedroom wall, not the sewer he was currently in.

Naruto looked confused and said "How the hell did I get here?"

After several minutes of exploring the sewer he came upon a large room with a couple of hallways leading out of it and another darkened hallway with a large golden gate with a piece of paper in the middle with the kanji for seal on it. Being the curious kid he is her started to walk towards the gate, but stopped at the sound of growling and the appearance of two slitted glowing red eyes.

A deep voice said "Welcome my jailer?"

After a few moments Naruto said "What do you want Kyubi?"

The Kyubi smiled and said "I want to talk to you."

Naruto looked skeptical and said "About what?"

Kyubi said "It's simple, unless you release me from the seal; I'm stuck until you die. While that would mean I just have to make sure you die, but thanks to this seal; if you die I'll die. I have no intention of dyeing any time soon. So in order to make sure you stay alive as long as possible I'm going to give you a Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto got an excited look on his face and said "What does it do?"

Kyubi sighed and Naruto enthusiasm and said "The only thing I'll tell you is trust your instincts, start eating healthy, and learn control. Now be gone, your face annoys me."

A large gust of wind sent Naruto flying back and down a hallway and causing him to close his eyes. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw that he was in his bedroom and his clock showed 7:40am. After a few moments Naruto's eyes widened when he realized he was going to be late for team placements. Naruto quickly got dressed, exited his apartment, locked the door, and ran towards the academy. Naruto quickly realized he was running faster than before; a tingling sensation in the back of his mind caused him to spin around a barker with a box of fresh cooked bread.

The act of dodging the baker caused him to stop and try to figure out what happened. Kyubi's words about trusting his instincts caused him to smile, but it quickly turned into a frown when he realized he would be late to the academy. Thinking roof jumping would be quicker; he spotted a fire escape and climbed onto the roof of the bakery. Naruto got a running start before leaping to the next building. He wasn't expecting to nearly miss the building. After several moments of trying various jumps, he continued on his path towards the academy with a large smile on his face. Naruto got the classroom with only a few moments to spare.

As Naruto entered the class Kiba stood up and said "What are you doing here dope; this room is for graduates only."

Naruto pointed to his forehead and said "I've got a headband on kibble; you really need to learn to pay attention."

Before Kiba could retort Shikamaru said "Kiba, if he's lying, then Iruka-sensei will kick him out. Now sit down and stop being troublesome."

Naruto sat down in an open seat in the fourth row as Iruka walked in and told everyone to settle down.

Iruka surveyed the room, smiled and said "I just want to say congratulations and I'm proud of you all. Don't think your new career is going to be easy. As a shinobi of Konoha it will be your duty to complete missions and if it calls for it, to defend Konoha and its entire people. Now before I announce the team placements, I have a message here for Naruto to meet the Hokage for you team placement."

Naruto smiled, nodded, and said "See you late Iruka-sensei."

As he started walking down the stairs Kiba extended his foot just as Naruto reached the third row, which caused him to trip. What everyone was expecting was for Naruto to fall face first on the ground; what happened was completely opposite. As Naruto started to fall, he placed his hand on the ground to catch himself and turned it into a front flip. He used a quick rotation of his body, which caused him to land on all fours like a cat. After a few moments of silence Naruto stood up and walked out of the room.

Once the door was closed Iruka turned to Kiba and said "It seems we'll be having a quick discussion on not trying to injure your comrades."

While Iruka is currently lecturing the graduates about proper conduct; Naruto is currently leaping from rooftop to rooftop and having a blast and thinking on his show was agility. With Naruto rapid jumping he managed to reach the Hokage's tower in less than 10 minutes. Naruto walked up to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door; after a few moments a muffled "come in" caused Naruto to open the door and enter the Hokage's office.

The 3rd Hokage looked up, smiled and said "Hello Naruto-kun, how have you been?"

Naruto smiled and said "I've been good, but we need to talk."

The 3rd Hokage sat up straighter and said "What do we need to talk about?"

Naruto sighed and said "After the whole Mizuki incident, I was lying in bed last night and after falling asleep, I met the Kyubi."

The 3rd Hokage waved his hand which caused the three ANBU to exit the office.

The 3rd Hokage looked at Naruto and said "What did it want?"

Naruto shrugged and said "He insulted me, but he did give me a kekkei genkai."

After a few moments the Hokage said "Say that again?"  
Naruto sighed and said "The Kyubi gave me a kekkei genkai."

The Hokage said "What does it do?"

Naruto sighed and said "All I've found out about it; is that I can jump long distances, great reflexes, and an ability to sense nearby danger to myself."

After a few minutes the Hokage said "What gave you that thought?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "I woke up late and was going to be late for the academy. So I quickly got dressed and started to run towards the academy; on the way I felt a tingling in the back of my mind and reacted on instinct which caused me to spin around him and missing him completely. As for the reflexes, Kiba tripped me and as I was falling down I twisted in midair and landed on all fours."

After several moments the Hokage said "I guess that's something you'll have to work on with your sensei."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and said "What team am I going to be on."

Naruto felt the tingling sensation again and after catching a glimpse a kunai, he ducked, grasped the kunai by the handle, spun around and launched it back towards its thrower. A figure leaps out of the shadows to avoid the kunai. The figure landed a few feet behind Naruto; the figure turned out to be a woman.

The woman had light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She's wearing a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also has a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

Naruto looked at the Hokage and said "Who's the crazy lady?"

Before the Hokage could answer the woman hugs him from behind, places a kunai at his neck and said "The names Anko Mitarashi and your new sensei."

The Hokage nodded and said "With your graduation, it caused us to have an extra genin that didn't have a team. So after discussing it with the Jonin; Anko here volunteered to be your sensei."

Naruto turned his head to look into Anko's eyes and said "Why would you want to help me?"

Anko smiled and said "Because this gave me a legitimate reason to help my whisker-kun."

After a few moments Naruto's eye's widened; before turning around in her grip hugged her and whispered "I missed you Heibi nee-chan."

Anko dropped the kunai, hugged him back, smiled and said "I missed you to whisker-kun."

After a few moments the Hokage said "Now since Naruto will need a team to do higher ranked missions; he'll start working with team 7, 8, and 10 so when they start going on higher ranked missions, he can accompany them. Now this meeting is over so you may take your student to catch up."

Anko nodded and they disappeared via a Shunshin; they reappeared several minutes later outside a large fenced off forest.

Anko stepped in front of Naruto and said "Now, usually the Jonin-sensei would give a test on team work, but since I only have one genin, I'm going to test your fighting skills. You may use everything in your arsenal to attack me. This will serve the purpose of seeing what you know and what I need to work on with you."

Naruto nodded, but quickly rolled out of the way of a snake that burst out of the ground to attack him. Naruto pulled out two kunai as the snake charged him; Naruto dodged a few lunges, then leaped into the air and threw both kunai at the snake. The snake easily slithered out of the way of the kunai and charged the free falling Naruto. Seeing his predicament, Naruto used the Kawarimi no Jutsu to switch places with a nearby rock. Thanks to his new sixth sense and reflexes he managed to bend backwards to avoid Anko's roundhouse kick. Naruto transitioned into a back flip to avoid her sweep kick.

He had barely enough time to collect himself before he was forced on the defensive during Anko's relentless attacks. Thanks to his new found flexibility and reflexes he managed to avoid most of the hits, a few however managed to get through. Naruto managed to drop a smoke bomb on the ground and created some distance with several backflips. Naruto crossed his pointer and middle fingers and said "Kaga Bunshin no Jutsu!" and created several clones. A few moments later Anko came charging out of the smoke with two large snakes one brown and one gray beside her. Seeing the clones Anko went through a few handseals and said "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" and spit out a dozen small fireballs towards the clone with great speed. All but three of the Naruto's managed to dodge the fireballs.

The snakes charged the remaining Naruto's while Anko hung back slightly. The Brown snake managed to destroy its three Naruto's thanks to a well-placed bite and tail whip. The grey snake destroyed two of its Naruto's before it used its tail to hit another Naruto and sent him slamming into a tree. When Anko realized it did not dispel, she threw several kunai towards the real Naruto. Naruto quickly jumped out of the way, but Anko used a Shunshin to appear infront of him and catch him with a clothesline, causing him to flip in the air and land face down. Naruto started to get up, but was stopped as a kunai was placed against his neck.

Anko put the Kunai away and said "You did fairly well; I see that I need to work on your speed and battle tactics. I also need to find you a proper taijutsu style, teach you some supplementary ninjutsu, and find you a weapon to use."

Naruto stood up and said "What do you want to work on first?"

Anko smiled at his question and said "First we're going to get some lunch, then we'll look into getting you some new gear, weapon and taijutsu style."

At the mention of lunch Naruto's eye's brightened and said "Ramen here we come."

He started to walk off, but was stopped as Anko grabbed his collar.

Anko said "Actually, before we get any food, I'm going to get you some new cloths and gear."

Naruto sighed and said "Where are we going to go? Not many shop keepers will let me in."

Anko scowled and said "Don't worry, I know just the place."

Anko and Naruto disappeared via Shunshin and after a few moments appeared in the merchant district. After several minutes of walking they reached a large two story building with Lone Wolf Shinobi Emporium. When they entered Naruto's eyes sparkled at all of the various weapons that lined the walls and shelves.

A deep voice said "Hello Anko."

Naruto turned to the voice to see a tall male figure with a large muscular frame, shaggy black hair, green eyes; he wore black pants, white shirt, and a tan apron standing at the counter.

Anko smiled and said "Hello Merrick; this is my apprentice Naruto and we are here to get him new cloths and shinobi gear. I also want to look for a weapon for him."

Merrick looked at Naruto and said "You look like a man who would look good in some red, blue, or black. I'll let you get the cloths first; we'll get the weapon afterwords."

Naruto followed Anko up to the second story to see racks upon racks of cloths. Naruto walked through the cloths racks while grabbing several articles of clothing and entered the changing rooms. After several minutes Naruto walked out wearing black and red boots, black shinobi pants, long sleeve blue shirt, red vest, and a black ankle length trench coat with red and blue accents.

Naruto looked at Anko and said "So how do I look?"

Anko smiled and said "Looking good there whisker-kun; let's go get your weapon and gear."

Anko and Naruto went back to the first floor to see Merrick cleaning a katana.

Merrick looked at Naruto and said "That's a much better look for a shinobi."

Anko looked at Naruto and said "Go find you a weapon, while I get your gear."

Naruto nodded and walked off; after several minutes he came upon a pair of black and red gloves. What caught his attention was that they looked to have metal armor over the fingers, knuckles, and the back of the hand.

Merrick walked up to him and said "You got a good eye kid."

Naruto asked "What are they?"

Merrick picked them up and said "They're called Cestes; they come from a small village in Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth)."

Naruto put one on and said "What do they do?"

Merrick smirked and said "If you channel a small amount of chakra into the fingers. You gain three inch claws on each finger. If you channel chakra into the back of the hand you gain 3 inch spike on your knuckles and back of the hand. As you can tell these are used to augment someone's Taijutsu."

Naruto smiled and said "How much do they cost?"

Anko came over and said "Don't worry about the price of the things; they're being paid for by the Hokage as a graduation gift. Now, lets get you squared away and go get some lunch."


	2. Trials in the Forest of Death

Next day in front of Training ground 44…

Anko looked at Naruto and said "I took the liberty of getting several taijutsu scrolls; they have a range from countering to blunt force trauma. I want you to spend the next thirty minutes and find a taijutsu style you would like to learn."

Naruto nodded and sat on the ground; after about 20 minutes Naruto managed to find 3 styles he wants to learn.

Naruto stood up and said "I've found what I want to learn Anko-sensei."

Anko looked at the scrolls and said "Okay whisker-kun, which one do you want to learn?"

Naruto smiled and said "I want to combine Wushu and Muay Thai with the principles of Jeet Kun Do; so I can create my own style."

Anko smirked and said "Making your own style will be hard; you'll have to learn all three to a high level before you can combine them."

Naruto gained a stubborn look and said "I'll train all day, every day if I have to."

Anko smiled and said "That's what I like to hear whisker-kun; now your training schedule will be conditioning and taijutsu from 8am through 12pm. We'll then break for lunch, then take missions 1pm through 4pm; once those are done we'll work with you on chakra control and ninjutsu until 7pm. We'll get dinner then be done for the day."

Naruto smiled and said "Let's get to it Anko-sensei."

Anko smiled and said "Fist I want you to start with 100 pushups, 100 sit-ups, and then 100 squats."

Naruto dropped to the ground and started his workout. It took him an hour to finish his workout and stand several feet away from Anko.

Anko said "Now for your reflexes and dodging, we are going to play a game I like to call dodge the sharp pointy things."

That was all the warning he got before Anko started throwing kunai, shuriken, and senbon with great accuracy; it was only thanks to Naruto's new danger sense that he managed to survive the 45 minutes of Anko throwing sharp pointy weapons with only minor cuts.

Anko smiled and said "Your danger sense helps you a lot; I'll let you rest for 10 minutes before starting on your taijutsu training."

It's been two week since Naruto has been training with Anko and thanks to her constant reflex and dodge training, his danger sense now worked all the time which caused his already impressive reflexes to skyrocket. Also thanks to his healthy diet and Anko's training he started to gain a little bit of muscle definition. Naruto also found one more ability from his bloodline; during his tree walking chakra training, he slipped off the tree and instinctively extended his hand, which landed his palm against the tree and stopped his fall. After a couple of hours Naruto can now stick to any surface. Unfortunately that meant learning tree walking wouldn't help him because they wouldn't know if he was using chakra or his bloodline.

Anko and Naruto stood in front of Training Ground 44…

Anko said "Okay whisker-kun, your next exercise will be one in survival. I want you to spend seven days in the Forest of Death."

Naruto looked confused and said "Why Anko-sensei?"

Anko smirked and said "There will be missions where you'll have to survive in the wild for a week or more. So I want to prepare you for that as well this will help with your awareness of your surroundings. Since I know you read the survival books I got you a couple of years ago I know you'll be fine."

Naruto nodded and then leaped over the fence and entered the Forest of Death.

Anko looked slightly concerned and said "Good luck whisker-kun."

Inside Training Ground 44….

It's been 1 hour since Naruto entered the forest and started to carefully search for a suitable shelter, when a loud growl, caused him to pause in his search, and his danger sense allowed him to duck and roll out of the way of his attacker. When he stood up and looked at his attacker, he saw a large white tiger; Naruto activated his cestus spikes and got ready to fight. Naruto didn't have to wait long, before the tiger lunged forward; Naruto used his reflexes to dodge to the side and then counter with a right hook that stunned the tiger for a moment because of Naruto's strength and leaving several small puncture wounds. Naruto jumped backwards to avoid the tiger retaliatory claw swipe; Naruto dodged several more before he leaped back which caused his back to hit a tree.

The tiger growled and lunged towards Naruto; Naruto used a few backflips to scale the tree and dodged the tiger. The tiger crouched then jumped onto the tree and started to scale the tree quickly. Naruto used his ability to stick to any surface and ran up to a large branch; he ran towards the end of the branch to jump to the next tree, but the tiger jumped off the side of the tree and broke through the branch; that caused Naruto to stumble and start to plummet towards the ground; Naruto extended his hand out to try and grab onto something, but a white substance extended out of his wrist and latched onto a nearby tree branch; thanks to his reflexes Naruto managed to grasp the end of the substance as it disconnected from his wrist. Naruto looked at the substance for a moment before looking down to see the tiger crouched under him and getting ready to pounce; Thinking quickly Naruto climbed the sturdy substance until he reached the tree branch, where he looked at the substance more closely and where it connected to the tree branch.

Naruto turned his head to the side and said "It looks like a spider's web; you gave me spider powers."

A deep voice said "_**That is correct; I've lived a long time. I modeled your bloodline after observing a spider. While in the forest I recommend you get comfortable with using your webs in a fight and movement.**_"

Naruto turned his head left and right and said "Where the hell are you?"

Kyubi sighed and said "_**When I gave you the bloodline I opened a mental link that would allow us to talk. Also to answer me all you have to do is think what you want to say; we don't need the villagers thinking you're crazy.**_"

Naruto nodded and said "_So why did you give me the powers of a spider; aren't they easy to kill?"_

Kyubi said "_**You have the proportional strength of a spider. I took what makes the spider a deadly creature and ramped up their abilities to be proportional to a human. Now use your new abilities to find you a decent place to rest for the time being.**_"

Naruto looked at the tree across from him, pointed his wrist towards the branch and used a mental command and fired a web line; once the web connected with the branch he mentally stopped the production of the web and grasped the now cut end. He steadied his breathing and fell off the branch, which caused him to swing through the air; as he was ¾ threw his swing, he shot another web line at another tree branch and continued his swing. After several minutes he managed to get the hang of using his webs to move quickly through the forest. After another 2 hours of web swinging he found a large dug out hovel halfway up a large tree. Using his survival knowledge he figures that the hovel hasn't been used in a long time.

It's been three days since Naruto entered the forest; in that time he's managed to learn to use his spider sense while he web swung, so he could avoid any obstacles. It's thanks to his spider sense that he was able to release his web line to dodge a large black object. Naruto landed on a tree to see a large hairy brown spider, staring at him with its eight eyes.

Naruto said "Nice spider, I'm not food."

The spiders head turned slightly sideways before jumping towards Naruto; thanks to the spider being higher than him Naruto was able to leap forward and pass under the spider; as Naruto passed under the spider he fired a web line and swung away from the large spider only to run into another large brown spider. Naruto used another web line to avoid the spiders lung; he continued for a few moments before he was forced to abandon his course because of several other spiders coming at him. Naruto dropped to the ground and when he stood up he cursed because he landed in the middle of a very large spider nest. Naruto surveyed the spiders as they descended from above and out of the ground to surround him.

Naruto drew two kunai and said "Bring it on!"

A large brown spider charged forward as did Naruto; as Naruto reached the spider he slid under it and used his kunai to cut off a few legs. Naruto quickly rolled out of the way of a large black widow and threw both kunai at it; unfortunately the black widow managed to scurry out of the way. Naruto activated his spiked cestus and used a chakra powered back hand to bat away a spider the size of a large dog. Naruto fired a web line from each of his wrists and connected them to a large rock; Naruto tugged the rock and used it as a makeshift flail to knock away some of the spiders. Naruto tugged the rock towards him and flipped over it and released his web lines which caused it to slam into a spider that was coming from behind him. Naruto landed and got ready for another wave, but got a confused look on his face when the spiders started to move away from him. He didn't have to wait long however, because a black widow spider the size of a two story house walked out from a large hovel and stopped several feet from Naruto.

Naruto looked at the spider and said "Let's get to it then."

The spider spoke in a raspy female voice and said "No need to be on guard young one."

Naruto looked stunned and said "You can talk?"

The spider said "Yes I can young one, my name is Arachne and you are in my domain."

Naruto bowed and said "Sorry for entering without permission, but this is my first time in the forest and I didn't know spiders of these size existed."

Arachne said "That's because this forest is a product of your Shodai Hokage's strong life force when he made the very forest your village inhabits. For the heart of this forest was where the Senju started the forest; now tell me what a young one like you doing in this forest?"

Naruto sighed and said "My sensei sent me in here for a week long survival exercise; I briefly fought a large tiger a few days ago. I never expected to find such large creatures in this forest and I'm sorry I invaded your home, but a couple of your spiders attacked me."

Arachne nodded and said "You display similar powers to us spiders, why is that?"

Naruto nodded and said "I awakened a kekki genkai not to long ago that gave me the proportional powers of a spider. I'm faster, stronger, more durable, and more flexible, cling to surfaces, spin webs out of my wrists, and a danger sense that alerts me to an attack."

Arachne chuckled lightly and said "I wish to test your metal against one of my strongest hatchling; if you win I'll let you leave, but if you lose I'll devour you. Now come forth Argos."

The ground rumbled for a few moments before the ground exploded outwards and a large black and red spider that was half the size of Arachne appeared.

Argos in a deep voice said "What is it you request mother?"

Arachne said "I want you to fight the shinobi here; he has abilities like ours and I want to know how he fairs against a true warrior."

Argos looked at Naruto for a few moments before charging towards Naruto; as Argos reached Naruto he started to swing his clawed from legs trying to bisect Naruto. Thanks to Naruto's danger sense and reflexes he is managing to stay just ahead of the swipes. Naruto in a bit of inspiration fired two balls of web fluid at the swinging legs, which caused then to cover Argos's claws. Naruto then charged towards Argos, while forming the spikes on his cestus. As Naruto reached Argos, he leapt into the air to avoid Argos's leg swipe, fired a web line that connected to Argos's body and then used it to pull him at great speed towards Argos. As Naruto reached Argos he slammed his fist into his head and sent him into the ground; Naruto leaped away as Argos surged upwards and charged towards Naruto. Naruto charged Argos and just before they reached each other Naruto slid under Argo and attached a couple of web lines to his legs; as Naruto passed under Argos, he quickly used chakra enhanced strength to pull on the lines causing Argos to fall forward and flip around. Not wasting any time Naruto used chakra to increase his speed and fired several web lines that connected to Argo's other legs; Naruto then ran in a circle around Argos and bound his legs before using a few more web lines to strap him down.

Arachne walked forward and said "That was a very good showing young one; as per the rules you are allowed to leave alive, but before you go I have a proposition for you."

4 days later outside Training Ground 44…

Anko is currently standing outside and getting ready to go in and find Naruto. Just before she got ready to enter the forest, Naruto flew over the fence, did a flipped himself over in mid-air and landed on the ground on all fours like a spider.

Naruto stood up and said "Hey Anko-sensei!"

Anko smiled and said "Did you have fun whisker-kun?"

Naruto nodded and said "Yup, I also learned I could shot web line out of my wrists and use them to bind someone, grab something out of reach, and even use them to web sling to get around forested areas or towns faster."

Anko smiled and said "Well in celebration in surviving the forest; I'm taking you to get lunch and give you the rest of the day off, before we continue your training tomorrow."

After another month of training and d-rank missions, Anko deemed him ready to take on a c-rank mission.

Naruto and Anko stood in front of the third Hokage for a mission.

Anko said "I request a bandit elimination c-rank mission."

The Hokage said "Are you sure he's ready for it?"

Anko nodded and said "I told him that there will be times when he has to kill his enemies and that it's best to get the first out of the way so he doesn't freeze up on a higher ranked mission."

Before the Hokage could get the mission, Team 8 walked in.

Kurenai said "Pardon the interruption Hokage-sama, but when you're done with Anko and her student, I would like to request a c-rank mission."

The Hokage smiled and said "You're just in time Team 8, I was about to send Team Anko on a c-rank bandit elimination and it would be a good idea for your team to get their first true taste of the life of a shinobi."

Kurenai thought for a few moments and said "If Anko ins okay with it then Team 8 will accept the mission."

Anko smiled and said "Of course she can bring her gaki's along; the more the merrier."

The Hokage said "There have been several bandit attacks on a village a few days from here and the mayor of the town has requested our aid. Your mission is to meet the mayor and then eliminate the bandits."

Anko accepted the scroll said "It'll be done Hokage-sama."


	3. First C-rank Assult on the Fortress

Team Anko and Team 8 are currently jumping from tree to tree in an effort to reach the town of Haven in the next day or two.

Naruto looked at Anko and said "Anko-sensei, what does this town have going for it?"

Anko shrugged and said "It's a small farming town; there shouldn't be anything of value in it."

Kurenai said "We'll just have to speak with the mayor when we get thwere."

Naruto glanced at Hinata and said "So Hinata, how strong have you gotten?"

Hinata blushed and said "I'm not all that strong, Naruto-kun; I'm always losing to my little sister and I'm a burden to my team."

Before Kurenai could respond Naruto said "Well who would want to hurt the little sister; you don't hurt your family. You're also not a burden to your team; your eyes let you make sure no one sneaks up on the team, your taijutsu allows you to stop your opponent's ability to use jutsu and knock them unconscious. Those points sounds awesome, wish I could do that. How would you like to start training with me when we have down time?"

Hinata blushed and said "You really want to train with me?"

Naruto smiled and said "Of course, I'm trying to create my own style and having a person whose family excels in taijutsu. It will also get me used to fighting someone other than Anko-sensei."

Hinata smiled and said "I'd love to Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave her a large smile and said "Awesome, pretty soon we'll be totally badass."

Kurenai looked at Anko and said "Naruto seems nice?"

Anko smiled and said "He's also the best student any sensei could ask for. He doesn't complain when we train, he never gives up and he works at a problem until he solves it.

1½ days later town of Haven…

Team Anko and Team 8 are currently standing in front of the Mayor of Haven, Koji Takeda.

Koji said "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

Anko stepped forward and said "You're welcome mayor, but what can you tell us about the bandits?"

Koji said "Up until 2 weeks ago they weren't anything to worry about; the only attacked a few of the outlying farms and the farmers where able to fend them off for the most part. Something happened with their leaders, because they started to attack with greater force and strategies. We were still able to hold them off for the most part, but last week they started to use ninjutsu against us. I was going to send a request for aid at the end of this week, but while I was visiting some of the outlying farms, those bastards kidnaped my wife and my 6 year old twin daughters. So please help me get them back."

Anko scowled and said "Which way is their base?"

Koji said "It's in a large fortress several miles to the east. The fortress is a relic from the 3rd shinobi war."

Kurenai said "Don't worry Mayor; we'll get them back and put a stop to these bandits."

After leaving the Mayors house, it took them 3 hours to find the fortress and in that time it started to rain.

Anko scanned the fortress and said "Hianta, activate your Byakugan and let us know what you see?"

After a few moments Hinata said "There are a total of 60 people in the fortress; 50 of them have almost no chakra and three are huddled together in a small room. Of the remaining seven four of them have genin level chakra, two have chunin level, and one has Jonin level chakra."

Anko thought for a moments and said "Before we can take on the thugs and shinobi we need to get the hostages out."

Kurenai said "Who should we send in? We can't use too much chakra because of the shinobi present."

Anko smirked and said "It looks like you're up whisker-kun and remember use lethal force if you need to."

Kurenai said "Are you sure Anko; I'm sure he doesn't have his first kill."

Naruto stepped forward and said "Hinata are there any guards on the walls?"

Hinata said "There is two guards on each corner of the towers and one each patrolling along the walls, but they don't look like they're paying much attention."

Naruto nodded and said "Let me know when they turn their backs."

Anko handed each of them a wireless radio and said "You can keep in touch with these and Hinata can give you directions."

After several moments Hinata said "They've turned away."

Naruto landed on the ground and charged towards the fortress with high speed; when he was a few feet from the wall, he leapt forward and clung to the wall, before quickly scaling the wall. He stopped just before getting to the top and looked over the wall to see a bandit with his back to him. Naruto quickly climbed over the wall and crept up behind the thug; Naruto quickly snapped the man's neck and tossed him over the wall, which thanks to the high wind and rain caused the sound of him hitting the ground to be muffled. Naruto froze as he realized what he just did; after a few moments the advice Anko gave him after leaving training ground 44 came back to him.

(Flashback)

_Naruto and Anko are currently sitting atop the Fourth Hokage's head watching the sunset while eating dinner._

_Naruto said "Anko-sensei, how do you cope with taking a life?"_

_Anko looked surprised and said "What brought this on?"_

_Naruto sighed and said "I was reading a book on shinobi and one of the things it mentioned that as shinobi there will be a time when I'll have to kill my enemy. I want to know whats it like and how do you cope?"_

_Anko sighed and said "What I remember is that if I kill my enemy that's a chance that an innocent won't be killed or a friend of mine won't die; there are people in this world that need to be die because of the evil they do. When the time comes for you to kill your enemies remember, by killing your enemy you're saving the lives of the innocents."_

_After a few moments Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Heibi nee-chan."_

(End Flashback)

Naruto stood up with resolve in his eyes and continued on his task.

Naruto spoke into the radio and said "Which way to the hostages Hinata?"

Hinata said "They're located in a small shack 100 yards north west of you."

Naruto said "Roger that."

Using his speed and natural ability for stealth he managed to reach the shack and kill and hide another three bandits, before reaching the shack. He looked in through the window to see two small children huddle in a corner as a large thug stands over a woman in her late thirties and wearing scraps for cloths.

The thug looked at the cowering woman and said "It's my turn to have some fun."

Before the thug could start, Naruto leaped through the open window, grabbed the thug around the neck and gave it a quick twist ending his life.

Naruto knelt in front of the woman and said "Everything's going to be okay; your husband sent us to rescue you."

After a few moments the woman said "Thank you shinobi-san; can you take us home now?"

Naruto radioed Anko and said "I have the hostages and I need a way out."

After a few moments Hinata said "There aren't any bandits near you; it looks like most of them have moved over to the barracks on the west side of the fortress to get out of the rain. If you go back the way you came; you should be able to get out without anyone the wiser."

It took him several minutes to get back to the wall because of the civilians; before he could e get to the wall the alarms sounded through the night air.

Hinata's frantic voice said "They found the dead bandit in the shack and are searching for you and the hostages."

Anko's voice came over the radio and said "Forget stealth, get them out now; we'll try give you a distraction"

Naruto scowled, secured the two children to his back via some webbing, picked the woman up bridal style, charged his legs with chakra and ran towards the wall as the sounds of explosions rang through the night air. He was a few feet away before he used a chakra enhanced jump to clear the wall and land several feet outside and continued on his path to their starting point. When he reached the group he saw Team 8 minus Kurenai and Anko waiting for him.

He placed the hostages down and said "What are their orders?"

Shino stepped forward and said "We were to wait for you; once you got here someone was to stay behind to protect the hostages and the rest of us were to help our sensei's."

Naruto nodded created a web high up in the trees, placed the hostages on it, bit his thumb, went through several hand seals, slammed his right hand on the ground and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" When the smoke cleared several brown spiders the size of a medium dog appeared.

One of the spiders with an arrow mark on his head said "What is your command my lord?"

Naruto smirked and said "Argon, you all will disappear and protect those three in my web until I return."

Argon bobbed his head and said "Yes, my lord."

Once the spiders entered the trees Naruto said "I know you all have questions, but I'll explain after the battle. Can all of you use surface walking?"

Hinata said "Yes, that was one of the first things we learned."  
Naruto popped his neck and said "I'll get to the wall first to beat any early opponents; you three will stick together and protect each other."

With a nod the four genin ran towards the wall; Naruto charged chakra to his legs to increase his speed and once he reached the wall he didn't break stride and climbed up the wall. As he came over the wall he shoved a kunai into the skull of the first bandit he saw; he pulled the kunai from the bandit's skull and slit the throat of the surprised bandit next to him. He looked over the wall to see Kurenai and Anko fighting off a large group of bandit's and Team 8 landed next to him.

Naruto said "Remember stick together and you'll due fine."

Naruto and Team 8 leaped to the ground and started to attack the bandits from behind. Naruto threw the kunai in his hand into the neck of bandit, drew two more and waded into the mob surrounding Kurenai and Anko. He started killing the surprised bandits before they knew what was happening; it took him a few moments to reach them. Naruto threw his kunai and they lodged into the chests of two bandits that were about to attack them from their blind spots.

Anko said "Who's watching the civilians?"

Naruto said "I left several Kage Bunshin's and summons to protect them, while we helped you two."

Kurenai slashed the throat of bandit and said "Where's my team?"

Naruto used his spiked cestus to back hand a bandit and said "I told them to stick together and to watch each other's back."

Anko said "Naruto rendezvous with them and guide them in the fight, they don't have the experience you do at fighting multiple enemies."

Naruto smirked and said "You just want me out of the way to hog all the glory."

Anko smirked sadistically and said "Of course, now get going."

Naruto leaped onto a building to survey the area and look for team 8; when he found them he scowled when he saw Shino and Hinata fighting back to back and Kiba and Akamaru fighting several yards away from them. Naruto jumped down and ran towards Hinata and Shino; Naruto used a Shunshin to appear above them and slammed a boot into the bandits face that tried to attack them.

Naruto said "I thought I said to stay together?"  
Shino said "Kiba saw you taking on the group around Kurenai-sensei and went with Akamaru to fight by themselves."

Naruto snapped a bandit's neck and said "How are you holding up Hinata?"

Hinata slammed a palm into the stomach of a bandit and said "I trying not to think about it."

Naruto killed the last bandit and said "Go help Kiba, then meet up and search for any stragglers."

Hinata said "The shinobi are moving towards Kurenai-sensei and Anko; the one of the chunin level chakra was masking his because there are now two Jonin, one chunin and four genin."

Naruto scowled and said "I'll go help them, you guy's protect each other."

Naruto ran towards the sound of fighting; he turned a corner to see Anko and Kurenai barley defending themselves against the shinobi. Naruto ran towards the genin; the first genin he came to receive a chakra power side kick the sent him flying into a destroyed building and being impaled by steel rebar. Naruto used the momentum to spin in front of another genin, surprise him, and used an upward palm strike to break his nose and lodge part of the bone into his brain which killed him. Another genin threw a straight punch towards Naruto's head; Naruto caught the genin's wrist, landed two punches to the stomach, stepped into his guard, used a hip toss to take him down and slammed a kunai into his chest killing him. Naruto turned his head to see the other genin running away, before he took the kunai out of the genin's chest, and with a chakra powered throw lodged it into his skull. It was only thanks to his spider sense that he managed to avoid getting his head taken off by the tanto wielding chunin.

The chunin said "My names Koji Takeda and you're going to die for killing my friends."

Naruto smirked drew a kunai and said "Naruto Uzumaki and you're welcome to try.


	4. Wave Mission: Zabuza's attack

Daichi charged forward and started to slash and stab at Naruto with great precision; Naruto just managed to stay ahead of and block his attacks thanks to his reflexes. After several moments Naruto started to move back towards the buildings; Naruto's back hit a building and Daichi smirked; Daichi quickly lunged forward as Naruto jumped up and stuck to wall as Daichi's blade pierced the wall of the building. Before Daichi could recover Naruto fired a web ball with his left hand and blinded Daichi, which caused him to release his sword to try to peel the web from his eyes. Naruto dropped down, charged chakra into his cestus which caused them to gain a slight gray tint, landed a left then right body punch, left jab, and then a right hook. Naruto fired a web line and connected it to the pummel of the tanto; with a quick jerk of his arm the tanto is freed from the wood and flew towards him. Naruto grasped the handle, turns towards Daichi just as he managed to get the web off of his face; Naruto's blue eyes were the last thing he saw before his tanto's blade entered his chest and pierced his heart. Naruto pulled the blade out of Daichi's chest and surveyed the battle; He saw Team 8, Kurenai, and Anko walking towards him.

As they walked up Anko said "Great job whisker-kun, but where are the mayor's family?"

Naruto said "I'll take you to them after I leave a bunch of bunshin's to get anything of value."

It was several moments later when the Konoha Shinobi reached the tree where the mayors family resided; after scaling the tree and getting the family down they got them some food and water while they wait for Naruto's clones to be done. It took ten minutes before a clone returned with a couple of storage scrolls; once Naruto stored the scrolls they got ready to leave but the children had a request.

One of the children said "Can we ride on you again like we did before."

The mother said "Hitomi, that's enough; he just got down saving us, he must be tired."

Naruto smiled and said "Nope, I'm good to carry them; I've got stamina to spare."

The second girl said "See mommy, he's says he's fine."

The mother said "Okay Keiko, that's fine if he's up for it."

Naruto had both Hitomi and Keiko wrap their arms around his shoulders, used a couple of web lines to help hold them and started to web swing through the forest with the children laughing and cheering all the way. It took them a few hours to reach the mayor's house; one they got there Koji hugged his family for several moments before turning to the shinobi.

Koji smiled and said "Thank you so much for bringing my family back to me; please you may stay in our guest rooms and you can leave tomorrow."

Anko nodded and said "Thank you Takeda-dono; we'd be honored to stay."

It was the next day when they were a few hours outside of the town, when Naruto stopped them.

Naruto handed Anko a scroll and said "We might have a problem in the future."

Anko opened the scroll and after reading a few documents, resealed it and said "We need to get these to the Hokage as soon as possible; so no more than 10 minutes breaks."

It took them a day to reach the village gates and after getting their mission scroll signed in by the gate guards, they took off towards the Hokage Tower. Once they reached the tower they quickly entered his office as Team 10 left.

Hiruzen looked at them and said "Welcome, back Team 8 and Team Anko. How did the mission go?"

Anko placed the scroll on the desk and said "It went well Hokage-sama, we reached the village in two days, and after getting some Intel from the mayor; we formed a plan and it was executed well and we killed all the bandits, which included several shinobi which we have in the scroll on your desk. After we finished the last of the bandits, we had Naruto's Kage Bunshin's search for anything of value and we stumbled upon some documents that could be really bad in the future."

Hiruzen handed the scroll with the shinobi in it to an ANBU and had him take them to be analyzed while he took a look at the documents they found.

Once he was done Hiruzen said "I sent Team 7 to Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) three days ago to escort a bridge builder. These documents state that it is under the control of Gato the owner of Gato Industries and the financier behind the kidnappings for a slave ring. Most of my ANBU teams are out on missions at the moment, so I'll need Team 8 to rest for the night before heading out to reinforce Team 7in the morning. I want Team Anko to do the same and then go to Nami no Kuni to assassinate Gato and recover anything of value from him."

Anko and Kurenai nodded and said "Hai, Hokage-sama."

After restock any gear and sleeping for the night, they Konoha shinobi left from the south gate at daybreak. Thanks to moving at a civilian pace it took only took them 2 days to catch up to Team 7.

Kakashi looked at Team 8 and Team Anko and said "What are you guys doing here?"

Kurenai stepped forward and said "Hokage sent us as back up because the land of waves is currently controlled by Gato."

Sasuke stepped forward and said "We already know that; we beat two chunin already and are ready to handle more."

Anko stepped forward and said "If you knew someone as rich as Gato was after the drunk, why did you continue with only a team of genin as backup?"

Sakura said "Kakashi is a Jonin; he'll be able to handle anyone that comes up."

Kurenai said "Regardless Hokage-sama has sent us as backup."

A figure stepped forward and said "Then what are the other two doing here?"

Team Anko and Team 8 looked at the newcomer; he stood 5'3" and had black hair with green eyes; he wore black shinobi pants, bark blue sandals, short sleeved blue shirt, a kunai holster on his right thigh, and black gloved hands.

Anko said "We have a separate mission, but it happens we are headed in the same direction. What's your name kid?"

The boy said "It's Daichi Mitokado and my grandfather didn't need to send me any entertainment; even if she is sexy."

After a few moments Naruto turned his head to Anko and said "Can I kill him Anko-sensei?"

Before Anko could say anything Daichi said "Like the demon brat could beat me."

Anko looked at Kakashi and said "Your genin is about to get beat."

Kakashi continued to read his book and said "I have faith he could beat the dead last."

Anko scowled, turned to Naruto and said "Just don't kill him."

Naruto and Daichi stood several feet apart; Daichi took a ready stance while Naruto just folded his arms over his chest, as they waited for the start signal; Anko chopped the air to start the match. Daichi charged Naruto and started to throw punches and kicks in an effort to show his superiority; unfortunately he is not fast enough to land a blow.

While dodgeing Naruto said "Is this really all you have, I thought with a Jonin as renowned as Kakashi Hatake as a sensei, you would be better than this."

Daichi said "Shut up, at least I don't have the snake whore as a sensei."

Naruto's eyes hardened before he stepped into Daichi's guard and slammed a fist into his stomach that lifted him a few inches off the ground, followed by another that sent him a little higher, and finally Naruto leaped up and landed an uppercut that sent Daichi even higher in the air for a few moments before he landed on the ground. Daichi sat up, but his eye's widened when a Kunai lodged into the ground an inch before his crotch.

Naruto looked at Daichi and said "You lose and if you ever call Anko-sensei something like that again, I won't stop until your unconscious."

Anko said "Let's stick to the trees Naruto; we need to keep a low profile from here on."

With a nod they both leaped into the trees and started moving quietly through the trees so they can get to the land of waves and get started on their assassination mission. It was the next day when they reached the river to see a boat waiting for them.

Tazuna said "Thank you for meeting us here Sito."

Sito said "Just make sure you finish the bridge."

It took them 2 hours to reach the other side and entered the Land of Waves; it was forty minutes later when they walked into a light mist. After a few minutes Sasuke tossed a Kunai into the bushes; when Sakura investigated she found it was a white rabbit. Kakashi's eye's widened and he yelled "Get down!" he tackled the client to the ground while the rest of the Konoha shinobi fell to the ground as a large spinning blade went over their heads and lodged into a tree.

When the Konoha shinobi looked to the tree they saw a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

Kakashi stood up and said "Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden mist and former Kirigakure ANBU; what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

Zabuza looked at the assembled Shinobi and said "There is a lot more of you than originally thought, but nothing I can't handle. Copy Shinobi Kakashi Hatake; when I was in ANBU, you were in my Bingo Book as the man who copies over 1,000 jutsu."

Kakash eye smiled and said "I'm flattered you've heard of me."

Zabuza looked at the other shinobi and said "Also The genjutsu mistress Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi the Viper; give me the bridge builder and I'll let you live."

Kakashi stepped forward and said "Unfortunately we can't do that; since you're outnumbered why don't you just leave."

Zabuza chuckled, placed his hand into a weird hand seal and said "Don't worry about me, I have a great way to even the odds; Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

The light mist became incredibly thick.

Kakashi said "Surround the client, we'll deal with him."

A large burst of killing intent spread through the mist and Zabuza's voice echoed "8 choices…liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, and heart; which one should I attack first."

Kakashi said "Be careful, Zabuza is a master of the silent killing technique. He'll come after us first."

Zabuza said "Are you sure."

Naruto spider sense went off, which caused him to create claws on his cestus, spin around and slash Zabuza just after he appears in the middle of the protection group. As he dissolved into water Naruto's sense goes off again and he rolls to the left just as Zabuza's blade slammed into the ground where he once stood. Before Zabuza could continue his attack a couple of snakes wrap around him and bite into his skin as Kakashi appears and stabs a kunai into his chest. Kakashi's eye's widened as Zabuza burst into water; Ksensing someone behind him Kakashi ducked as Zabuza's blade just barely missed decapitating him; Zabuza preceded to kick Kakashi onto the nearby lake before appearing beside him and said "Suirō no Jutsu!" and encased Kakashi in a sphere of water. Zabuza created a Mizubushin to hold the sphere while he took on the others.

Zabuza said "Now that the true threat is out of the way, I can deal with the woman before moving on to the genin."

Anko said "Kurenai stick with the genin, Naruto back me up."

Naruto jumped next to Anko and said "I'm ready Anko-sensei."

Zabuza smirked under his bandages and said "You want a genin to help you against me."

Anko smirked and said "Of course we've trained extensively together."

Anko and Naruto charged forward; once Anko reached him, she tried to sweep his legs, but he jumped to avoid the attack, only to bring his sword in front of him to avoid Naruto's punch sending him back a few feet before landing on the ground. Zabuza heard the sound of metal soaring through the air; Zabuza went to bring his blade forward only to have it yanked out of his hand and flew towards Naruto, which cause Zabuza to roll out of the way of the incoming kunai. Once the sword reached him he grabbed the sword and only had a little trouble holding it upright.

Naruto looked at Anko and said "After beating Zabuza, can I have his sword?"

Anko shrugged and said "Sure, I'll see if I can get Neko-chan to teach you how to use it."

Zabuza said "You're strong kid to even be able to hold the sword up, but I'll need that back."

Naruto stabbed the sword into the ground, smirks and said "Come and get it if you can."

Zabuza charged at Naruto, but was intercepted by a soaking wet Kakashi.

Kakashi revealed his Sharingan and said "Your fight is with me Zabuza."

What the genin witnessed was a taijutsu battle from two high level Shinobi; after several moments they both appeared on top of the lake and flipped through identical hand seals and at the same time said "Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" a large water dragon formed behind them and then slammed into each other; they then proceeded to get into a battle with kunai. They both jumped away from each other and threw their kunai, which bounced off each other. Zabuza started to go through hand seals, but faltered on the last one when he saw Kakashi doing the same thing. With a shout of "Daibakufu no Jutsu!" a large wave appeared in front of Kakashi, surged forward, and slammed into Zabuza with great force; Zabuza slammed into a tree and was momentarily disoriented.

Zabuza looked at Kakashi and said "Can you see the future?"

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and said "Yes and your future is death."

As Kakashi started to charge towards Zabuza, two senbon flew out of the forest and pierced Zabuza's neck killing him; a figure wearing the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice and a white mask with slit eyes, a red wave pattern at the mouth, and Kiri's symbol on its forehead.

The figure said "Thank you for the help Konoha shinobi, but I'll take it from here."

Naruto stepped forward and said "You're a Kiri hunter-nin correct?"

The figure nodded and said "That's correct."

Naruto hefted Zabuza's sword on his shoulders and said "Since you don't have anything on you; I'll cut off his head for you."

As Naruto starts to walk forward the hunter-nin grabbed his arm and disappeared via a Shunshin.

Kakashi said "Sine that's out of the way, I'm going to take a nap now."

Kakashi fell to the ground face first as he went unconscious; Anko had Sasuke and Kiba carry Kakashi as they headed to Tazuna's house.


End file.
